The Quest for the Light
by Shanntarra
Summary: This is how it all began. This is the adventures of 7 young people becomeing the guardians of their small village and discovering that no all the maddness is in the Taint.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The world was created by our DM, and for further information check out our wiki. The characters and situations belong to members of our DND group. This was collaborative work of myself, Duff, and Stuit. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Anderthal could have been any Village, if it had any other village to compare it's self to. No one in living memory could remember visiting another village, or someone visiting them. It had been well over a century since the fall of the Goddess into the earth. It had been since then that the Taint had spread across the land. The Taint was a great black mist that covered the land in madness. Those that traveled into it either went mad, or came back changed. It was this reason that the greatest punishment was not execution, but banishment. To be banished out of the village was a sentence to madness. The only protection from the Taint the Village had was the crystal of Light, and her guardians.

The crystal was a foot light crystal that sat in a basin of magical water called Life Water. It was the magic of the crystal that kept the Taint at bay. It was the life water that gave the crystal its power. Every year a party of 5 guardians would venture out into the Taint to bring back more life water. They could be gone a couple days, or even 6 months; regardless, they always returned with life water.

Sometimes not all of them would return, but they always had apprentices to take their place.

This past spring the current seven guardians had chosen their apprentices. Drell McCoy, the town brew master, and bard; chose his own 19 year old daughter, Alexis, as his apprentice. Rtherop AKA "Tubbs", the town guard captain chose Jenos Idanian as his apprentice. Jenos was a fine fighter; unfortunately he was also a skilled flirt, and prankster. As Jenos was the brains of the Idanian family, Bartras was the brawn. He was known for his fierce temper, and drinking habits, but he was good in a fight. What he lacked in brains he made up for in sheer damage to his opponents. Juffo was the town cooper, and locksmith. There wasn't a lock or door that he couldn't get past. He chose William "Mudge" Baker as his apprentice. Though known to be a trouble maker Mudge knew his trade well and could do well. That is if he could behave himself. Cema was the town's apothecary, and spell caster. People came to her to her to get potions and oils for their various ills. She chose Kyle and Thacomus ù Tetigistus as her apprentices. While Kyle had talent in magic, but it was only for damage. He also spent more time getting into trouble with Mudge and Jenos than his actual studies. In contrast Thacomus studied heavily, and spent all his waking time studying the crystal; never able to actually touch it. Bjorn Willis was the local ranger, and ferried. He helped the town's crops, grow and took care of the livestock. He knew the woods better than anyone. When the elder guardians went out into the taint he guided them. Bjorn chose Alec Osdarin to guide the younger ones. Though shy, and quiet Alec could hide in the smallest shadow, and was deadly with his bow. Gahona may not have been the Mayor of the village but she wielded the power of the village. She chose Cassandra Talgren to be the next priestess. Cassandra's mother, Koren, had been the chief priestess of the crystal before Gahona. Koren died giving birth to Cassandra. Her father, Gresham, devoted Cassandra's life to the church in honor of her mother. It was going to be her job to keep her new apprentices out of trouble. To help her Lina pledged her studious student Aleron to serve her, and be like a brother to her. Lina was the town weaver, and some said seerer. In truth she was just a devout follower of the Goddess who believed in protecting the priestess at all costs. She chose Aleron Osgree as her student. He may have been a holy man but he was also the butt of most of Jenos & Mudge's jokes.

This morning Jenos smirked as he leaned against the outside wall of the tavern; he nudged William. "Now, you see Mudge," he said casually as he squinted with one eye and pointed towards a barn over on the outskirts of town that sat near a small lake, "that right there is a worthy opponent."

"The goat?"

Sighing, Jenos continued, "No... Alec's sister, Tirai. She's attractive and she knows it; she's--"

"Absolutely not interested in someone like you," their friend Kyle interjected.

Jenos chuckled lightly. "Partially. She's the type that would be looking for a good husband. She's proper, she's fitting, she's calm and collected, and she knows her way around a home already... Goddesses rest her poor mother's soul. She's gorgeous and she knows it, so she thinks she can take her pick and then mold him into fitting marriage material."

Mudge raised an eyebrow. "...so you want her to try to change you?"

"No," Jenos responded, "I want to take her off her pedestal. Make her lose her cool, make her flustered, make her stumble."

"So," Kyle said while shaking his head, "You train with a sword, run out of opponents, and get bored. Then you train yourself by chasing the ladies, run out of opponents, and get bored. Now you intend to make them chase you?"

A quiet rustling was heard as Alexis came around the corner. "Hey Kyle, hey Mudge... and hello to you as well, swine."

"My dear," Jenos suavely responded as he reached for her hand, "I've already told you that you don't have to play hard to get. It's okay, I understand. Sometimes you have trouble expressing your love for me, and that's perfectly acceptable."

Alexis grinned and let Jenos raise her hand to his face - and then, smiling, slapped him with it. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but certainly enough to get a point across. "Love's not quite the word, darling. What sort of trouble are you out to cause this time?"

Mudge placed his hands in his pockets and hinted towards the barn with his eyes. "Jenos has tired of willing opponents and is now attempting to lure in women who have no interest in him."

"Nice try, Jenos," she retorted, "But you know I'm--"

"...the very worst of the 'hard to get' types, which is why I'm saving you for last."

"Keep dreaming," Alexis responded with a cheery, sing-song voice.

Kyle stepped in to veer the conversation back towards its original topic. "Jenos has decided that his next conquest will be a slightly more challenging adversary."

Alexis glanced over towards the barn, and then frowned. "Tirai? You might as well try to bed the Goddess herself, old boy. Won't happen."

"A week of sweeping the stables says he will," William chimed.

Alexis grinned. "You're on. I'd be more than happy to let you sweep the tavern for a few nights."

With a smile, Jenos directed his attention back to the barn. "All I have to do is throw her off her game, and then make my introduction. Which is where you, Kyle my friend, come into the picture. You see that full, flowing dress Tirai's wearing?"

Kyle craned his neck slightly to get a better view as Mudge began to take a steep drink from his water skin. "What about it?"

"I need you to set it on fire."

Mudge coughed and shot water out of his mouth and nose as he looked over at his friend. "What?"

"Just watch," Jenos stated quietly.

Alexis frowned. "You jest, am I correct?"

"How much fire?"

"Kyle! Don't encourage him," she responded, thumping the mage on the back of the head.

Jenos shrugged. "Nothing big - I wouldn't want to harm her - but enough to make her panic."

Alexis sighed and held her hands to her face. "I'm not watching this."

Kyle paused for a moment. As his friends watched, a tendril of flame appeared near Tirai's right leg. Jenos needed no invitation; he sprung into action, walking casually towards the barn. The young woman, feeling sudden warmth, looked down - and immediately ran for the end of the barn. As she neared the door, she tripped over a pitchfork, flying into a stack of hay. Tirai picked herself, up, screaming, and continued to run outside.

Jenos noticed her and began running in her direction, yelling for her to run for the lake as he did so. She looked over her shoulder, eyes wide with terror, and ran into the water with a flying leap. The flaming portion of her dress extinguished itself quickly. As Tirai started to find her footing to get out of the water, a sudden outstretched hand met hers. "Are you okay?" Jenos asked.  
--

Mudge didn't bother attempting to stifle his laughter as he watched Jenos practice his game in the distance. His friend had pulled several stunts in his day to strike up conversation with the young ladies of their village, but even the self-proclaimed master of pranks and deception had to admit that Jenos was good at what he did. "I hope your broom is ready," he proclaimed to Alexis as he chuckled.

"Well," the barkeep's daughter admitted, "he does seem to be on top of things... for the moment at least." She shook her head as Jenos took off his overcoat and placed it around the soaked young woman near the lake. "She'll thank him, then be on her way. I doubt he'll even get his coat back."

"That's where you're mistaken," Mudge replied as Jenos walked the young woman away from the water, escorting her back to her home. "He'll likely head by her place this evening to retrieve it, and by then Tirai will have realized that she's missing her favorite necklace."

Alexis scowled at her friend. "That was her mother's. Don't tell me you..."

Mudge puffed his chest up. "I admit to nothing. She was wearing it this morning, but that's beside the point; it's safe, Jenos has it. She'll think she lost it running into the lake, and our good friend Jenos will be gentleman enough to help her look for it. Double or nothing on our chores says he'll win her over before the sun rises on the morrow." He looked over at his friend Kyle, who was staring straight ahead with a look of horror on his face. "What about you, Kyle? Do you want in?"

Kyle simply blinked, and then pointed towards the barn. "Problem."

As the word left the warmage's mouth, Mudge and Alexis turned away from their debate and looked over the hill - to see the barn rapidly becoming engulfed in flames.

"Big problem," responded Mudge.

--

Later that evening all of the apprentices were standing before the guardians on the carpet of the Guardian house. The guardians had a large house away from the center of town. Only the guardians and their apprentices were allowed to be there, and the apprentices were barred from certain areas of it. It was to be there place of training, and reflection; however, tonight it was the place of a dressing down.

"Do you have ANY idea what you could have done?" The high priestess shouted at Jenos, Mudge and Kyle. "Not only do we now have a barn to repair but we have lost a great deal of hay for this winter."

"We are sorry Priestess. It was only supposed to be a joke." Jenos tried to defend himself but it didn't help his case much.

"Some joke!" She shouted. Alexis and Aleron cringed at the dressing down. Yes the boys deserved the dressing down but that didn't mean it wasn't bad.

"If we hadn't already invested so much time and effort into training the lot of you, the three of you would be plow boys again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes priestess." Jenos, Mudge and Kyle replied.

"Very well, now that that is done with we did call you all here for another reason." At that all of their attention perked up. "We feel it is time for you to begin your next stage of training."

Jenos grinned, why the other's just showed curiosity.

One of the other guardians took over," To the east about two days travel is the remains of an old village. You are to journey there, and bring back the town's bell."

"Bring back a bell?" Kyle looked skeptical.

"This will be your first quest out into the Taint." The guardian eyed them in turn, "We want to make sure you can handle it before we send you out to find the life water."

"When do we leave?" Cassandra spoke up.

"Two hours after sunrise you need to be leaving the light of the crystal. We can not offer you any advice, but prepare yourselves for the trip. It may be difficult."

"Any other orders sir?" Jenos looked to his mentor.

"When you took the oath to be a guardian you swore to protect your priestess, Cassandra. Your duty is to the village. She must return to the village above all else. Her life must be above your own." He said in all seriousness.

A bit shaken the apprentices turned and left their elders. As they walked back towards town they tried to lighten the mood.

"I know what I'm going to do tonight." Jenos smirked and nudged Mudge with his elbow.

"Really Jenos we are leaving early tomorrow. You need to properly prepare."

"I can not leave with out making sure the lovely ladies remember me." He winked at Alexis. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What you going to do?" she turned to the rest of them.

"We have some studying to do." Kyle shrugged as he indicated Thacomus as well.

"I've got to prepare in my lab." He looked in Cassandra's face, but quickly looked away. "Come on Kyle." Thacomus and Kyle walked off toward Thacomus's laboratory.

Cassandra sighed, "I'm going to go pray at the crystal." She turned to walk off.

"I'll keep you company." Aleron followed her.

"Well I'm getting' drunk." Bartras shouted and made a beeline for the Pub.

Alexis rolled her eyes the remaining boys, and then followed Bartras "You do not drink a drop until you have paid for it!"

--

Alexis waved bye to her father as he left. He was heading off to do guardian business, what ever that was. She didn't ask, he didn't tell. Her mother was off with Old Lady Hathaway helping the butcher's wife deliver her first baby. She would be gone for hours. The coast was clear. Quietly she lit a lantern, and using a drape flashed a signal from the back door. With in seconds Mudge was sneaking past her. "If you get caught I'm going to be in deep trouble."

"If you are just blame it on me." He headed in to the common room. "Where does your dad keep the mugs?"

"Second shelf behind the bar, and you will pay for anything you drink Mudge." She called back to him, and then turned her attention to Bart who was just coming in the door. "Thought your brother was coming?"

"He is, but had to make a short stop." He headed in to be greeted by Mudge. Shaking her headed she started to close the door when she saw two figures running toward the door. She frowned as they came close.

"Hey Gorgeous, thanks for letting us in." Jenos walked past with his latest girl, Aleron's sister. She grabbed his arm, and whispered, "What is SHE doing here?"

"I like to spread myself around." He winked. "Besides I wanted some female company other than the present visage before me."

"Sod off Jenos, I don't fall for your smooth talk, but my poor misguided little sister does.

"Oh yeah." He leered

Alexis smacked his shoulder, "Not funny, she is 17 and thinks that all the attention you put on her is because you LOVE her."

"I wouldn't say that. She's a cute girl, not bad for a roll in the hay, but that? Naa?"

"I know that, you know that, but she doesn't. So help me if you do anything to burst her little bubble she is going to hurt you."

"A sweet meadow violet like her is no match for me." He pushed past her to join his date, and the boys in the common room. "Quit worrying Lexi. You said yourself that your dad would be busy all night, so stop worrying." He called from the other room.

"I know I'm going to regret this," She shut the door, and went to see what trouble the boys had gotten themselves into.

--

"Now since this liquor's all drunk up, Methinks to you I'll hand this cup, And when you've filled it up with sling, I'll drink your health all 'round again." Bart sang as he was on his latest tankard of liquor.

"How about that Dragon virgin's song next?" Mudge said from where he had been dancing on the table.

Alexis put her flute down, "No I don't want to hear any more of Jenos' comments about where virgins taste better than those that are not, nor how he wants to make sure that this village doesn't have to worry about any more dragons thanks to him." When she didn't get any comments, she began to look around, "Speaking of Jenos, where is he?"

"I don't know, either give me more ale or play me another tune!" Bart shouted. Shrugging her shoulders Alexis went back to her playing. She had gotten to the chorus of the tune when she heard a knock at the door.

"Crap! Everybody hide." The words were barely out of her mouth when Mudge had disappeared, "Bart get behind the bar, and stay there. And DON'T TOUCH anything."

Composing herself Alexis went to answer the door. When she opened it she found Aleron there. "Can I help you?"

"I need to see my sister." For him, he looked angry.

"She isn't here. I haven't seen her." Alexis played her bluff, but it was blown when a crash then some loud cursing came from the kitchen. Forgetting her ruse Alexis ran to the kitchen.

She found Jenos with Aileron's sister over by the wine casks, half clothed. Alexi's sister, Millie, was standing by the cooking fire holding a poker, obviously very angry.

"Everyone alright in here?" Alexis tried to defuse the situation while Aleron went to his sister.

"I am but he won't be." Millie gestured to a very drunk Jenos.

"Now sweetheart don't do anything stupid." Jenos slurred at Millie.

Aleron wrapped his sister in a borrowed blanket. "Sweetheart! I thought I was your sweetheart?" His sister drunkenly shouted at Jenos.

"Aleron I think you better take her home. I'll deal with these two." She glared at Jenos threateningly.

Soon as the two of them were out the door she turned on Jenos, "Put some cloths on Jenos, you are scaring people."

She turned her back on him so he could get dressed, and so she could distract her sister. "Millie what happened?"

"I heard some banging down stairs. I thought it might be Mudge getting into the Grog again."

"You wouldn't have heard Mudge if it was, but continue."

"I picked up the poker to protect myself, but when I came around the corner I saw him." She pointed at the now fully clothed Jenos.

"Putting the town dogs to shame?" Alexis commented.

"More like rabbits. You know small in size and only one thing on their mind." Millie sneered.

"Anyway", Alexis cleared her throat.

"He was going at it with that hussy."

"That's enough Millie." Alexis growled a warning.

"Harlot! Who can't keep her legs together!" Millie growled.

"Be that as it may, Millie back to bed we will finish this discussion in the morning."

"But?"

"No buts, Bed!" Alexis pointed up the stairs. Grumbling all the way Millie did as she was told.

When she was gone Alexis turned on Jenos. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Made a lady very happy." He had a drunken smile on his face.

"No, broke a poor girl's heart, and possibly made an enemy of Aleron. You stupid idiot!"

"Ahh…come on. I bet I could still light your fire Lexi," he started to put the moves on her.

She kneed him in the groin, "Not bloody likely."

Leaving him groaning on the floor, she went back into the common room. She found Bart behind the bar curled up asleep with a whiskey bottle.

"Wake up!" she nudged him with her foot. When he didn't move she tried again. Finally she tried one last thing. Backing up a bit she shouted, "Bartras! What are you doing with that goat!"

Like a shot he jumped awake, "Nuthin' I didn't do, nutin' with that goat." He quickly realized he had been had as he saw Alexis trying to stifle her laughter.

"Bart take your brother home. He's had a bad night." Bart grumbled as he walked past her. "And you owe me 15 silvers for the drink and damages."

"Alexis?"

"You drank it, you broke it, and you pay for it. Now take your baggage and go." Reluctantly Bart gathered up his limping brother, and left.

Once every one was gone, "Mudge, you can come out now. Ahhh!" Mudge had 'appeared' behind Alexis. "Don't do that! Go on get. I've got to get this mess cleaned up before my dad get's home."

Quick as a flash he was out the door.

Sighing, Alexis began putting the kitchen back to rights. As she hung the stockpots back up she found a pair of red knickers. "If I have mine, Millie has her's, Aleron left with her's, then whose are those?"

--

Though a bit bleary the new guardians were awake and moving at the appointed hour the next morning. They were escorted to the edge by the Elder Guardians.

"Here is a map of the area that we know of. The town is on the map here." Drell indicated the place. "There is an old road on the other side, but be wary. Just as we use so may other creatures."

"Creatures?" Alexis looked at her father confused.

"Be on your way. The sooner you leave the sooner you will return." The high priestess shooed them ahead.

Taking a deep breath they all stepped into the blackness.

--


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The world was created by our DM, and for further information check out our wiki. The characters and situations belong to members of our DND group. This was collaborative work of myself, Duff, and Stuit. Read/ Review and Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – Search for the bell**

"See it isn't so bad." Alexis looked around at the gloomy, darkness around them. They had been traveling for at least 4-6 hours. It was difficult to tell time with out the sun.

"Speak for yourself." Mudge looked ill as he held onto a tree for support.

"How much further is it Alec?" Cassandra asked.

"From what I can tell, we can leave the road in the next hour." He continued to search the dark forest and sky for something.

"You ok Alec?" Aleron walked over to him. "You're acting a bit twitchy."

"Something is out there." He whispered.

"We are in the wilderness of course something is out there." Bartras grumbled.

"Let's press on for a little while, and then we can cut across. You said there is a river that way?"

Alec didn't look at her but nodded. He motioned for everyone to follow him as they headed down the road. They hadn't gone far when a monstrous roar sounded near by. Every one scattered into the bushes.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

"Don't know but it sounded big and unhappy." Kyle murmured.

"Is it safer to stay on the road or starting our cut across the forest?" Cassandra asked Alec, silently praying.

"On the road we are more open to attack, but in the woods we are more likely to run into things. It is your decision Priestess."

After a silent prayer Cassandra said, "The woods. We will start our trek across. At least in the woods we can hopefully hide from what ever it is." She silently added, "I hope."

--

It was rough going through the woods; most of the time they had to break or cut their way through the undergrowth. Alec was able to scout ahead for them which helped some but it was still slow going. They had managed to make it ways into the woods when Alec yelled "Take cover."

Everyone ducked as a stream of fire lashed out where their head have been. A screaming roar sliced through the silence of the misty Taint.

"What is that thing?" some one shouted.

"I don't care, just run!" Cassandra shouted as they all took off into the underbrush. Alec was ahead of them but Bartras and Alexis were hot on his heels. Due to all his armor Jenos was bringing up the rear.

They stopped in a small ravine. "Did we loose it?" Jenos asked out of breath.

"I don't think so." Alec searched the skies.

"What was it?" Mudge asked again.

"Some sort of dragon is my guess." Kyle said out of breath as his head snapped around looking for it.

"It was a fire breather of some sort. That would explain a lot of the burnt foliage." Thamomus commented.

"Can we out run it?" Cassandra asked.

"I can, but I don't know about the rest of you." Alec commented dryly.

"That thing is going to find us again any minute. What are we going to do?" Alexis searched for some where to hide.

"Wherever we go it will find us. But I might have an idea." Alec said sadly.

"What do you have in mind?" Cassandra asked.

"Mudge, Alexis see if you can't hide everyone in this ravine. I'll do what I can to lead it away. If anything it will give you an opportunity to get away for a while."

"No, I won't let you risk your life like this." Cassandra said angrily.

"My life is worth nothing compared to yours priestess. Let me do this. The longer we argue the more of chance for us to become crispy critters."

"Fine, go, but we will wait an hour for you then head out toward the river crossing."

"Agreed, now all of you hide."

Thacomus and Kyle tossed protection, and fire resistance spells on everyone, and then joined the others in hiding. With in moments something large and scaly landed near them. Alexis nearly screamed but Jenos's firm hand over her mouth kept her from making a sound.

"Hey ugly! You hungry? Come and get me!" Alec taunted the thing. Soon as it started to move toward him, Alec took off like a scared deer into the woods. All the others could do was listen to the roars, and the burning of foliage. They heard them get fainter and fainter.

--

As promised Cassandra waited an hour before they headed out, but they ran into a small snag in Alec's plan. "Which way to the town?" Cassandra asked as she shoulders her pack.

"I thought you knew the way priestess." Aleron commented. She shook her head.

"We have the map don't we?" Alexis looked a little panicked.

"I've got it." Cassandra held it up. "But I don't know how to read it."

"Who CAN read it?" Jenos asked.

"Alec is the best at it." Kyle murmured.

"Then who is second best?" Cassandra grumbled.

Everyone looked at their shoes, except for Kyle. "I'm not great but I can read it."

"Can you at least get us going in the right direction?"

"That I can do." He motioned for them to follow him. They were able to make their way toward the river but not as swiftly as Alec would have gotten them there.

"There is the river like I promised." Kyle said proudly.

"After how many detours?" Bartras grumbled.

"At least we are here." Cassandra tried to stop the squabbling before it started. "Let's get a fire started and make camp." Not much was said as they made camp. Most people where starting to get worried. They hadn't heard from Alec yet. Was he dead? Was he injured? Was he lost? Where was he?

They were just starting first watch when Aleron hissed and indicated where he heard something in the bushes. "Something is over there." They all drew their weapons when a frightened deer stumbled into the camp.

"It's only a deer." Alexis sighed as she resheathed her weapon, and turned back to the fire. When she turned around she screamed.

"That thing won't bother us for a while." Alec leaned against a tree smoking his pipe as if he had been there the whole time.

"Why you cheeky little…" Alexis went to hug him.

Cassandra went over as well. "I take it you lost that thing?"

"For the moment any way." He blushed, and looked to the other men to rescue him. They just stood there laughing at him. When the girls where done; they gave him heartily slaps to the back to show they too were glad he was back.

"How far are we actually from the village?" Aleron asked.

"Not even an hour's walk. The difficulty will be getting across the river, but for now I think we should get some sleep." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to bed. The two girls took their tent while the others went to theirs.

The night was uneventful, and everyone awoke at dawn with out problems. While Cassandra did her morning prayers the rest of them packed up camp. Alexis was putting out the fire while Jenos was taking down his and Bartras' tent. In the middle of working Bartras stood up and started walking out of camp.

"Hey, Bart where you going?" Jenos asked.

"I got to go drain the lizard." He motioned to the tree line. "Ah…" Jenos went back to his work, but a moment later he too stopped working and started to walk out of camp.

It was then that Alec shouted, "Alexis please tell me that is you singing."

"Not me, then who…" Alexis's froze, then cursed. She whipped out her flute and began to play. Within a moment everyone in camp seemed to relax, and Jenos stopped in his tracks but still in a daze. Alexis's music seemed to cause a discord with the singing. What ever spell that music was causing she was neutralizing it.

"Alexis what ever you are doing don't stop!" Cassandra shouted. "Where is everyone?" Cassandra took stock of where everyone was. Bartras and Mudge were both missing. Unseen by the other's Mudge must have also walked off into the woods following the music.

"Which way did they go?"

"Bartras went that way." Kyle indicated when he went off into the woods. Everyone took off in the indicated direction. Being the fastest Aleron got to the river bank first. He found Bartras and Mudge trying to get to where the singing was coming from, but where slowly drowning in the process.

Aleron searched for a branch or something to send to them. He found nothing. Aleron was never very good at swimming and he couldn't chance jumping in after them. Moments later Jenos and Alec arrived to help.

"Do any of you have a rope?" Aleron said franticly.

"One second." Alec pulled a rope from his pack. With Aleron and Jenos's help they managed to pull both of them to safety. Bartras was coughing up water, while Mudge almost looked serine. The whole time Alexis kept up her playing while the singing was going on. Seeing that she was foiled a water nymph dove back under the water and swam away. For now they would be safe.

"Since we are here anyway, can we cross now?" Mudge tried to joke.

He got a glare from a few people. "It is going to be treacherous."

"Isn't there a safer place to cross?" Cassandra asked.

Alec shook his head. "Not unless we travel several days north, and we don't know when that fire breathing thing may come back."

"Then we will have to find a way to cross here."

"I have a spell that I can at least get our gear across but I don't think I can take another person." Thacomus commented.

"At least that is something but do any of us know how to swim?" Cassandra asked. Bartras, Jenos, Alec, and Aleron raised their hands.

"Oh this is going to be ugly." Someone murmured.

"If something happens to any of us do you think you could help us Alec." Cassandra asked.

"I can try." He shrugged.

They went over one at a time, but most of the group ended up needing Alec to help them at least part of the way. Alexis was the last one. Thinking it was worth a shot; Alexis cast a spell and took a running start at the river.

"Is she trying to do what I think she is trying to do?" Aleron commented.

Alexis managed to jump across the river but she missed grabbing the bank with her finger tips. Chuckling Alec went back into the river to get her out. She came out sputtering, but alright.

As they climbed up on the bank Jenos helped her up, "Nice try but you missed it by that much." He had his gauntleted fingers an inch apart. Alexis glared at him.

While Thacomus used a spell to dry them all Cassandra looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for. "Hey, where's Mudge?"

"Wasn't he right here?" Aleron looked around.

"Maybe he went into the village already." Kyle shrugged.

"Let's hope so." Cassandra motioned for Alec to lead the way.

They carefully made their may toward the ruined village.

"What are those?" Kyle pointed out some sort of statue in the village common.

"Not sure." Cassandra led them toward it.

"Their statues." Alexis commented as she examined it, but daring not to touch it.

"Not statues, people." Alec commented dryly.

Everyone took several steps back, unable to fathom what they were seeing. As they all tried to get their wits about them they heard sounds coming from the town hall.

"Jenos, Alec, and Bartras, check out the town hall. The rest of us will look for the Bell." Cassandra ordered.

Jenos saluted Cassandra, and all of them headed to the town hall. Alec went ahead to check out what it was, but came back saying to was Mudge. He went to the nearest rain barrel and threw up. Jenos and Bartras stormed into the town hall to 'save' their friend; only to see him defiling a corpse. Though obviously disgusted with what he was doing they had to stop him from continuing to do it.

"When I say go tackle him." Bartras nodded that he understood his brother.

"Go!" Both of them made a grab at him but no matter what they did they couldn't hold onto him.

"Forget this!" Bartras shouted, and began to punch Mudge in the face with his fist. After just two blows Mudge was knocked out. They proceeded to tie him up with his own rope.

While Jenos and Bartras dealt with Mudge the rest of them found the chapel tower.

"I'll get it." Thacomus started to take the bell but it began to tarnish, and then turn black.

"Thacomus, drop it!" Alexis shouted.

He did as he was told and it went back to its original color.

"I'll try." Aleron spoke up. He was able to carry it over to Cassandra. It began to tarnish but not as quickly as with Thacomus. He gave it to Cassandra. Soon as she touched it; it became good as new."

"Well that is one job done."

"I wonder what happened to the others." Alexis commented as Jenos and Bartras drug in Mudge.

"What happened?" Cassandra saw the unconscious rogue.

"Don't ask, we will explain later. For now Mudge needs to stay unconscious." Jenos growled. "What is left Priestess?"

"I say we leave this place, and soon." Alexis murmured.

Cassandra turned to ask Thacomus his thoughts but saw him make a disastrous decision.

While Cassandra was distracted by Jenos and Bartras, after years of wanting to touch Anderthal's crystal Thacomus finally had an opportunity to touch this town's crystal. Soon as he touched it, it shattered, sending shrapnel into his hand and pelting the other's with scratches. He screamed in pain and the power of the Goddess assaulted his mind.

When Thacomus touched the crystal he also unleashed a trapped spirit. Someone's soul didn't want to travel peacefully over to the Goddess it seemed. Everyone's mighty swings did nothing against it. It continued to advance. Trying something that she had never done before Cassandra tried to turn the vile monster away from her friends, but failed. Knowing what the holy girl had to do it concentrated its attack upon her. Before anyone could react it had struck her unconscious. Angered over what it had done to Cassandra Jenos managed to land a strong blow and sent it back from whence it came.

When the spirit was gone Alexis kneeled down to examine Cassandra.

"Is she alive?" Thacomus asked.

"Yeah, unconscious, but she is still bleeding." Alexis wiped her friend's ashen face.

"Can't you heal her with your magic?" Jenos asked.

"Don't have any left. I can only do so many a day and I spent my last one trying to get over the river."

"Nice use of magic Alexis." Bartras growled.

"Enough!" Jenos barked. "Cassy needs help, and then let's get out of here before anything else shows up."

"I know some healing." Alec shrugged, "I can't do spell but it would at least get her until morning when Alexis has her spells again."

"Anything you can do Alex." Alexis backed away from her friend so he could work.

"Next question is, how do we get back to the other side of the river and away from here." Kyle brought up.

"I can carry her over on my floating disk spell but I can't carry…" Thacomas's statement was punctuated by Bartras giving Mudge another thump on the head when he was starting to come to again. "Bartras… we needed him away to swim over."

"Well somebody is going to have to swim him over because I'm not letting him be conscious on this side of the river."

"What did he do to deserve being beaten black and blue?" Alexis looked at the two Idanian brothers, annoyed.

"We will tell you later, and for now he stays unconscious. I don't want him getting loose." Bartras grumbled.

Alexis started to say Mudge wouldn't get loose, and then again she knew Mudge. "Yeah, you are probably right. So who is going to get us across? I can't try my jump trick again, and how many times did Aleron nearly drown getting to this side?"

"Hey!" Aleron shouted.

"It's the truth Aleron so don't deny it." Alexis tried to keep the smirk off her face. Aleron just frowned.

"When we get back home we will get you some animal stomach's filled with air. Maybe if you strap those two your arms you won't sink as fast." Bartras smirked.

"This is not helping." Kyle sighed.

"You do realize this means one thing," Jenos smirked. Everyone looked over to where Alec was walking up to them after treating Cassandra. He stopped a few feet away from them. "Alec my friend…" Jenos walked up to him and put an arm over his shoulder. "We need to impose on you one more time. "

Alec pinched his nose, "Why is it always me?"

"The Goddess likes you Alec?" Alexis smiled sweetly at him.

With Alec's help everyone was able to get to the other side of the river. After building a sledge to carry Cassandra on, they made camp as far away from the old village as possible. They hoped to leave what happened there far behind, but they failed to realize that the darkness was already among them.


End file.
